Iron Man (Community MCU Reboot)
'Iron Man '''is an American superhero movie created by Max Carroll based on the comic book character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The film is the fourth entry into the Community MCU Reboot, and stars Keanu Reeves as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Mickey Rourke as Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, Amy Adams as Pepper Potts, Jason Sudeikis as Howard Stark, Michael Biehn as Obadiah Stane, Denzel Washington as James Rhodes, and Mikhail Baryshnnikov as Yo Hinsen. Plot In 1984, Howard Stark, head of the still rising, but struggling, Stark Industries, discovers an alien ship, labeled 451 on the side, while on a business run in the Russia. The ship contains advanced alien technology and a small chamber with 10 rings in them, each of them a different color. When Russian officers arrive, however, Howard escapes and takes the technological components with him. 29 years later, Stark Industries has become a worldwide powerhouse in computer making and weapons. It's primary source of profit comes from the arc reactor technology, invented by Howard Stark. By this point, Howard's son, Tony, has taken over the company but suffers many problems. Stark has both an alcohol problem and formerly had a drug addiction. However, his amazing genius and cunning managed to push his company to it's success. Set to go on a trip to the Russia to test out his new weapon, the Jericho missile, for the U.S. military. However, just as the test is about to commence, the convoy is attacked by a terrorist organization known as the Terran Wolves. The Wolves kidnap Tony and bring him to their base in the outskirts of Moscow. The head of the organization, Anton Vanko, orders Stark to recreate the Jericho missile for his men to use against the U.S. in exchange for freedom. Stark is then placed in a workshop with Yo Hensen, another prisoner at the camp. Hensen then informs Tony that during the attack, a piece of shrapnel penetrated his chest and endangered his heart. Hensen then reveals that to stop the shrapnel, he created a miniature electromagnetic device, similar to the arc reactor, and implanted it in his chest, keeping the shrapnel away from his heart. Stark and Hensen then agree that Vanko will not keep his word about their freedom. The two then quietly begin construction on a suit of advanced armor built from metal given to them in the workshop, utilizing the Jericho missile as a cover. However, even though they nearly complete the suit, the Terran Wolves attack the workshop. Hensen sacrifices himself to distract the Wolves long enough for Stark to suit up. Tony then finds a dying Hensen towards the entrance and then battles revenge, eventually destroying many prototype weapons and slaying many Wolves. Stark manages to get airborne, but due to the fragility of the armor, it breaks apart and he falls out of the sky, landing in the desert. Stark is eventually picked up by Army Colonel James Rhodes and returned to the United States. After doing some serious thinking, Tony decides to move his company away from weapons building in favor of becoming a futurist. Tony goes public with this and receives both praise and backlash. Tony's stock manager, Obadiah Stane, warns Tony that this is a bad move and that weapons inventing is what brought the company to where it is today. Tony assures Obadiah that he will build one last weapon before stopping. In his workshop, Tony begins construction on a pair of electromagnetically powered boots that could enable flight. The first few tests fail, but after the 5th test, Tony actually manages to achieve flight. Afterwards, Tony begins construction on a suit of armor of the same technology. He eventually manages to incorporate his technology into the electromagnet in his chest, theoretically turning it into a miniature arc reactor. He then manages to incorporate said arc reactor into the design of his armor. Tony then finishes his armor and takes it out on a test flight. During the test, however, he witnesses a mugging in progress and stops it. Tony is then hailed as a hero and is subsequently dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Back in Russia, Vanko learns of Stark's survival and the appearance of Iron Man. His men then inform him that they have collected the remnants of the Mark I armor from the desert thanks to the aid of nomads. Vanko then has his scientists begin reconstruction and modification of the armor for his own purposes. Back in New York, Tony learns from his assistant, Pepper, that Hensen's village is under attack by Terran Wolves forces. He then suits up as Iron Man and goes to save it as a favor to Hensen. However, even though he saves them, the people still fear him due to his monstrous appearance. When Tony returns home, he paints the armor red with gold accents. Later, Tony discovers that Obadiah has been selling Stark Industries technology to the Terran Wolves behind his back. When Tony confronts Obadiah, however, the latter informs him that he should be angry with his father if anybody and gives Tony some research notes. Tony then looks through them and learns the revelation that much of the Stark Industries technology, including the arc reactor, was created and reverse engineered from celestial alien technology. This causes Tony to become depressed and reclusive in his office, realizing that everything his father ever worked for was worthless. Meanwhile, in Russia, Anton thanks his scientists for their reconstruction of the Mark I armor and gives them their reward with death. Anton then spray paints the armor crimson and suits up, vowing to destroy Tony Stark's life for slowing his plans. When Anton arrives in New York, he attacks Stark Tower, killing many of it's employees. Tony sits in his office, ignoring the pleas of his employees to help them. Just when Tony is about to accept death, however, he sees Pepper being terrorized on the security monitor. Enraged, Tony suits up as Iron Man and confronts Anton. The two battle their way from the upper levels of the tower all the way to the roof, where Tony finally manages to defeat Anton by short-circuiting his armor. Tony then collapses into a concussion and is found by Pepper. In the aftermath, Anton is apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to their Helicarrier. Tony then fires Obadiah from Stark Industries for breach of security. James and Pepper tell Tony to tell the press, oblivious to the fact that he is really Iron Man, to cover himself by saying that he was hiding behind an overturned table during the battle between Iron Man and Crimson Dynamo. However, in the midst of his speech, Tony relents and admits to the press that he ''is Iron Man. In a post-credits scene, at Stark Tower, Tony is approached by Thaddeus Ross concerning recent complications and gives Tony a file codenamed "HULKBUSTER" on the front. Cast * Keanu Reeves - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Mickey Rourke - Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo * Amy Adams - Pepper Potts * Jason Sudeikis - Howard Stark * Michael Biehn - Obadiah Stane * Denzel Washington - James Rhodes * Mikhail Baryshnnikov - Yo Hensen * Tommy Lee Jones - General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross Gallery Tony.png|Tony Stark Cmcur iron man.png|Iron Man Crimson dynamo.png|Crimson Dynamo Pepper.png|Pepper Potts Howard.png|Howard Stark Obadiah.png|Obadiah Stane Rhody.png|James Rhodes Yo.png|Yo Hensen Tommy lee ross.PNG|General Ross Category:Films Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Iron Man